


I'm Pregnant

by scamvnder



Category: AC3 - Fandom, Assassins Creed - Fandom, Assassins Creed III - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scamvnder/pseuds/scamvnder
Summary: S/O telling Desmond she's pregnant? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	I'm Pregnant

“I’m pregnant.” 

His world is suddenly spinning, all of the noise that surrounded him suddenly muted; the sound of his blood flowing as your words resonated in his head the only things he can focus on. 

How could this have happened? You two had been so careful, taking every precaution imaginable, and yet here you are: shaking and scared, looking to him for a solution. He wants to ask how this could have happened, but he isn’t an idiot; maybe the expiration date on the condom was wrong, maybe you forgot to take your birth control. 

He realizes then that he can’t be a coward, can’t pretend that this wasn’t real and that if he ignored it, ignored you, that this would just go away. 

“Okay…” He sounds unsure and fixes his tone when he sees the way your face falls. “Okay, we’ll get through this. We’ll figure it out.” He sounds convinced, like this is the only way, and you’re relieved because of it. 

“Okay.” You smile.


End file.
